the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Time
|border_with = Glacial Peak (temporary) Cloud Ruins (temporary) Tower of Time HQ |enemies = Mermofwizquard Tsatson |soundtrack = The Time Gauntlet (Tower of Time) Leap of Faith }} The Tower of Time is the tenth area of The Messenger. The Tower challenges Messengers to see if they are worthy, and if a Messenger passes the trials, the Tower sends them to "when" they are most needed. The Tower of Time was created by the Order of the Blue Robes, and it floats around in The Void. The Shop's true location is within the Tower of Time. While a person is inside the Tower of Time, it automatically takes that person forward to the next important moment in time. Ninja first enters the Tower of Time from Glacial Peak after he summons the tower by holding the scroll aloft. When he leaves the tower for the first time, he finds himself in Cloud Ruins. Later, Ninja can return to the Tower of Time challenge by talking to The Artificer in the Tower of Time HQ. Appearance The Tower of Time is blue in color scheme with intricately-shaped crystal design patterns that give it a mystical feel. The tower is fitted with blue crystal switches, pink lasers, and pink spikes. The background is a black sky filled with stars, resembling outer space. In various places in the tower are Blue Robes statues, larger statues of important figures, and dead bodies. Power Seals :For the main article, see Power Seals. Power Seal #1 In the room before the first non-shop checkpoint, there is a breakable block in the lower-left corner of the room next to a Power Seal symbol. Break the block and travel through a couple of rooms, one of which is a long horizontal room filled with crystal teleportation switches. In the Power Seal room, Rope Dart the metal rings, Cloudstep the lanterns, and hit the crystal teleportation switch to reach the Power Seal. Power Seal #2 In a room with a checkpoint and a dozen horizontal laser beams that get blocked by vertical spike platforms, break the three breakable blocks in the lower-right corner of the room next to a Power Seal symbol. Enter the next room, Cloudstep the pulley lanterns upward while avoiding horizontally-moving sawblades, and hit the crystal teleportation switches at the top of the room to reach the Power Seal. Power Seal #3 There is a room with a crystal teleportation switch in the upper-left corner, next to a Power Seal symbol. Hit the switch to enter the Power Seal room. Three moving platforms and a ring of pink energy balls rotate around one of the lanterns in the room. Avoid the pink energy balls, the nearby spikes, and falling to death, while attacking the lanterns to reach the Power Seal. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Initial Dialogue, First Shop Any stories to share? :For the main article, see The Shopkeeper's Stories. Initial Dialogue, Second Shop Trivia * Architecture from the 8-bit Tower of Time can be seen in the time rifts formed by Magic Fireflies in the Corrupted Future. * Thierry Boulanger, the main writer and director of The Messenger, has revealed additional information about the Tower of Time.https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#October_23.2C_2018_.28.232.29; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#October_30.2C_2018_.28.234.29; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#February_7-8.2C_2019; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#February_13.2C_2019; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry%27s_Lore_Tidbits#April_29.2C_2019_.28.231.29; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#June_21.2C_2019 ** The Tower of Time is aware of all past, present, and future events. ** The bodies lying on the floor of the Tower of Time are the actual dead bodies of Messengers who failed to make it through the Tower of Time challenge. ** The Tower of Time decides "when" to send a Messenger, treating the "timeless battle" as a rubix cube of potential timelines that it's trying to solve. ** The Tower of Time is like a time machine. Ninja enters the Tower of Time at every checkpoint. It briefly appears to grab Ninja and fly him to where (when) he is needed. ** The Tower of Time goes to the scroll. ** The Tower of Time showcases important figures specifically for that Messenger. Which means that the statues of The Bowman, The Creator, Queen of Quills, and The Iron Hood, are all figures of people who play an important role in Ninja's journey. ** The Tower of Time challenge pushes a Messenger to their limit and kills them if they are unworthy, to prevent the scroll being lost to the demons later. ** The canon Tower of Time challenge runthrough would involve no Quarble + permadeath. Quarble's presence in the Tower of Time for gameplay purposes should be disregarded. ** The Void is a big thing to fathom, so the Tower of Time protects the sanity of Messengers as they travel through the Tower. It provides a frame and familiarity that helps Messengers make it through the challenge relatively undisturbed. ** The Tower of Time only appears for who it's meant to appear for. The Order does their best to react to the Tower of Time's instinct and to pass on the scroll to the one who's meant to have it. * Sixteen dead bodies are strewn throughout the Tower of Time. Gallery General EndingCutsceneFrame20-21 Edited.png|The Tower of Time, being assembled by the Order of the Blue Robes in the Music Box cutscene. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset14.png|The Bowman statue. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset03.png|The Creator statue. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset04.png|Queen of Quills statue. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset05.png|The Iron Hood statue. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset06.png|A dead body. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset07.png|Another dead body. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset08.png|An additional dead body. Rooms Tower of Time Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of the Tower of Time. Tower of Time Room 1.png Tower of Time Room 2.png Tower of Time Room 3.png Tower of Time Room 4.png Tower of Time Room 5.png Tower of Time Room 6.png Tower of Time Room 7.png Tower of Time Room 8.png Tower of Time Room 9.png Tower of Time Room 10.png Tower of Time Room 11.png Tower of Time Room 12.png Tower of Time Room 13.png Tower of Time Room 14.png Tower of Time Room 15.png Tower of Time Room 16.png Tower of Time Room 17.png Tower of Time Room 18.png Tower of Time Room 19.png Tower of Time Room 20.png Tower of Time Room 21.png Tower of Time Room 22.png Tower of Time Room 23.png Tower of Time Room 24.png Tower of Time Room 25.png Tower of Time Room 26.png Tower of Time Room 27.png Tower of Time Room 28.png Tower of Time Room 29.png Tower of Time Room 30.png Tower of Time Room 31.png Tower of Time Room 32.png Tower of Time Room 33.png Tower of Time Room 34.png References Interactive Locations Map ru:Башня времени Category:Locations